The Volturi Prince Chapter 2
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 15: By Mattias Stormcrow. "It's been five months since the Birth of Vincent Volturi and he doesn't know it yet but his life was about to change. OC/AU"


**Chronicles of a Volturi Prince By Mathias Stormcrow**

**Chapter 2: The Darkest day of my life**(Vincent POV)

The year is 1549 and today is going down in history as the darkest day of my life. All I could hear around me was the sobbing of my family and our guard. I was born on February 3rd 1549. Today everybody in the castle lost somebody. Uncle Aro and Sulpicia lost a sister, as did Uncle Caius and Aunt Athenodora. Jane, Heidi, Demitri, Felix, Corin, Santiago, Alec, Chelsea, Afton and Renata all lost a beloved friend, My Father Marcus lost his wife and subsequently his will to live. Me? I lost my mother. It hurt me the most because I was right there when it happened and I couldn't do anything about it account of being thrown backwards and breaking my arm when I landed. My name is Vincent Volturi, I have short black hair, light blue eyes and I'm 5 months old but I look like I'm four years old and I'm the reason my mother's dead.

_Flashback five hours ago_

_I was sitting in the gardens with my head on my Vampire Mother's lap with my feet dangling off the other end of the stone bench we were sitting on. She was wearing a peach colored sundress and I was wearing designer jeans and no shirt. I was faintly glowing and Mom was sparkling. It was a sight I was never going to forget. We were completely at peace. She held me in her arms, her long black hair flowing in the summer breeze with her eyes closed. She noticed I shivered a little and she threw her black cloak around both of us._

"_Mom can we stay like this forever?" I asked._

_She giggled. "Your growth surprises me my son. It's hard to believe that I push you out of me five months ago and here you stand a five year old and still growing which scares the rest of our family. To answer your question my boy we can stay here for as long as we want for your Father, Uncles, Aunts and Guards are inside feeding." My mother said._

"_It's a good thing we feed yesterday." I replied._

"_It is a good thing because now I can spend time with my son all by myself." Mom said with grin, which made me laugh._

_We continued to sit that way listening to the birds and bees and feint screaming of my family's "lunch." I love drinking from humans. I don't understand how Carlisle Cullen's and Tanya Denali's covens shy away from this divine goodness are beyond me. I'm five for goodness sakes and I understand the concept of survival of the fittest._

"_Mom?" I got her attention._

"_Yes my son." Mom said._

"_Will I ever be a Vampire King?" I asked._

_My mother and father had filled me in on the logics of Vampirism as Uncle Aro called it. With me being the hybrid son of a King and Queen that makes me the only official Volturi Ruler should anything happen to my Uncle, Aunts, Mother and Father. There would be two of us leading in their stead when they stepped down which are Jane and I. _

_Jane's a Vampire you don't want to mess with as well as being my mate, which at first scared me because I didn't know what that entitled until Uncle Caius and Aunt Athenodora filled me in. It turns out Jane and I are going to end up like Mom and Dad and my uncles and aunts._

"_Yes my son and you'll be a great King especially with Jane at your side." Mom said as she kissed the top of my head._

_A few minutes later my mother went rigid and I became scared because I know not much causes a Vampire to go rigid like that. Mom took my face into her hands and locked eyes with me while her eyes went Black as five Vampires came over the Southern wall and into the garden. They all long Black Hair, Red eyes, pale skin and dressed like people of Volterra. Spies._

"_I want you to run into the castle find Jane, Alec and Demitri and stay there. They'll keep you safe." Mom said as she shoved me away from her while I was still wearing her Cloak. "Go now run."_

_With that I ran toward the Northern Gate._

"_Timothy, Raquel go after and kill the hybrid." The leader shouted. "John stay with me and we'll kill ole mamma bear."_

_I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't hear my pursuers I busted through the door and started running down the hall. Before I could make the hall a hand grabbed my neck and threw me backwards._

"_Jane." I shouted._

_I went flying back out the door and into the garden. I landed with a crash and a painful snap to which I screamed._

"_Pick him up." The Leader said. "I've got something better in mind little Hybrid. I'm not going to kill you. Instead I'm going to make you watch as we kill your Mother. Timothy, Raquel kill the Mother."_

_The Vampire Vampires grabbed a different piece of my mother while two more picked up on my feet._

"_Any last words?" The Leader said._

"_Goodbye my son. I'm sorry we get that peace forever. I will be watching over you and the family okay my son." Mom said to me with tears that will never shed._

"_Goodbye Momma I'm sorry." I said crying silent tears._

_With a nod of the leaders head the Vampires torn my mother apart and set her on fire._

"_Mom." I started to struggle against the hands hold me down._

_With mother burning in front of me something inside of me snapped._

"_Get off me." I said as I shook the hands off and threw a Fireball that came out of my now flaming hands at one of them._

_I looked at the three remaining Vampires I just figured I'll steal a phrase from my uncle Aro._

"_For trying to kill me Prince Vincent Volturi and for killing my mother Didyme Volturi. I sentence you all to death." I said as I started throwing fireballs at Vampires that as far as I'm concerned just destroyed my family._

_While I watched the last one be reduced to ash the guards, my uncles, my aunts and Jane came running into the garden and I collapsed onto the ground and that's where we are now._

_Flashback over_

"What happened?" Jane said as sat down next to me.

"Five nomads came in over the wall and tried to kill me. Mom told me to run and I did. I didn't make it far before one of them grabbed me and threw me backwards toward the garden. They h-h-h-held m-m-me in place and m-m-m-made me w-w-watch as the k-k-k-killed Mom r-r-r-right in front of m-m-m-me." I said braking down emotionally as I told them what I saw and what I did to them.

Needless to say everybody was surprised that my power choose that moment to make itself known. It's a freighting power and I wanted nothing to do with it.

Demitri walked over to me and sat down and looked at me.

"You get them all?" Demitri said.

"I missed one." I said really quietly.

My Dad walked over and picked me up and looked right into my eyes.

"What happened to your mother is not your fault okay. Come you look hungry. Heidi go and fetch a few Humans for my son." Dad said.

"Yes Master Marcus right away." Heidi said a she took off into Volterra.

Dad carried me off into the Castle and I looked at my mother's smoldering remains.

"Mother I promise you revenge." I said quietly as I laid my head on my dad's shoulder and took a nap.

(A/N: That's the end of that chapter now on to the next and final chapter.)


End file.
